Power Wars
by SpyroFan89
Summary: Please leave a comment as this is just me testing the waterworks. Good or constructive reveiws are most welcome.
1. Introduction

**Power Wars**

 **EPISODE I**

 **THE DEVISIONS OF THE REPUBLIC**

 **It's a frustrating time in the Republic.** **Morbid** **, the new threat, has been rumored to be uniting a group of strong leaders in the galaxy to attempt to engage the senete to leave the republic.**

 **The Jedi, the keepers of the peace are trying to locate Morbid but the enermy moves like a phantom against the authority of the council.**

 **A Jedi Knight and his Padawan Learner are now on their way to the system known as Aquitar. To meet with the Master of the planet who has shaken the senete with his lack of trust towards the republic to maintain the peace that they feel is slowly starting to slip away.**


	2. 1 Ferocious Oceans

\- Chapter One -

Ferocious Oceans

The captain took The White Felcon out of hyperspace and the blue system known as Aquitar was in veiw. Surrounding the system was the planets docking bay cruisers.

The captain's co-pilot started to dial into the communcation system to contact the docking bay. The holocron just beside the captain activted and a humaniod appeared.

This species however, was not a human. He was a metamophonoid and he, along with his kind would changed their appearence to match those whom they interact with or change their appearence to anything at will.

Behind the captain, sat a Jedi Knight named Dex Stewart and beside him was his padawan learner Karone Astronema. Who both worked for the Jedi Council of the Republic.

Dex moved forward slightly in his chair to hear the metamophoniod speak to them in a deep and hoarse voice.

 _"Your ship has been picked up on our scanner. All is welcome to Aquitar. In order of your arrival we must insist that you board on our cruiser first and exchange your ship for one of ours. For your own safety, if you don't agree with our laws then you are not premitted beyond this point and must turn back. Your ship does not have the required parts to survive Aquitar's extreamly ferocious ocean. Do you concur?"_

The captain contemplated to himself with reluction _"Of course sir..."_ he said heavily.

No captain likes to be departed with their ship especually if its enforced upon them. This captain, was Chancellor Zordon personal pilot and he wore the uniform to manifest this.

The White Felcon was given to Captain Jupitson and Co-pilot Plutune from Chancellor Zordon as a gift. The craft was designed to look like a Felcon and was increadibly swift and resilient. 

As the metamophoniod deactived themself from the holcron, Dex chuckled to himself as he turned to his padawan. _"If I had a republic credit everytime you and I have almost drowned from rough seas. I would be a rich man."_

 _"Or we'd be dead."_ Replied Karone. _"Luckily, Master Lexian lets us borrow his droid for many of our missions."_

 _"Yes."_ Dex Agreed. _"Alpha 5 was most useful..."_

The cruiser's tractorbeam pulled the spaceship in leisurely and effortlessly. As the ship landed in the docking bay everyone stood up and departed the ship.

 _"Well, I'm glad all that is over with"_ Said Dex who hated flying. _"We were not attacked approching the cruiser."_

 _"I don't know what you're complaining about, Master."_ Karone replied back. Who, unlike Dex, loved flying and was a very talented pilot. _"I love nothing more than aggressive negotiotion in deep, vast space."_

 _"Use your feelings, Karone."_ said Dex with concern in his voice. _"I have felt nothing but fear and suffering ever since we came out of hyperspace. Those who live in fear can lead to aggressive traits from within. I have a bad feeling about this..."_

 _"To top it all off master..."_ Mocked Karone. _"You still have to stomach the journey back."_

They left the ship to walk on the docking bay where they saw about 9 metamophonoids waiting for them to escort them to the Aquitarlic Spaceships.

 _"You will look after her won't you?"_ Asked Captain Jupitson with worry. _"That ship has gotten me out of many sticky situations in the past."_

 _"Relax, Captain. You will return here before you know it"_ Said one of the nine metamorphers. " _Master Ivan doesn't expect this to take too long. Afterall, he is negotiating with the Jedi Knights."_

They walked into the next spaceship where their escorts bid them a safe passage.

Jupitsan and Plutune stormed away towards the cockpit slowly followed by Karone, then Dex, just after he closed the exit of the ship.

Dex headed towards the room where their captain headed, while Karone lingered behind.

Karone, was mesmerized by what she saw. It was wonderful. The cleanest ship she had ever seen and the floors, walls and ceiling were not made of your usual titanium and aluminum. She touched the walls and it was like touching warm water but her hands did not get wet. She looked at her feet and it looked like she was walking in a shallow puddle but her feet were not moistened by the strange substance.

Karone didn't feel the ship taking off but as she slowly entered the cockpit she noticed that they had already left the cruiser and was heading for the planet Aquitar.

 _"Interesting ship isn't it?"_ Asked Dex to Karone.

 _"Very interesting..."_ Karone Agreed.

When she sat down she also realised that the chair, didn't feel like a chair. It felt like she was floating in the most peaceful and luxuriating waters.

As they approched Aquitar, Karone noticed that there wasn't any land in site. Dex told her about this of course. She knew that the cities of Aquitar was deep underwater.

The captain landed the ship in the deep ocean and allowed it to sink.

As the sea level slowly but surely raised above them, the ship continued to descend into the deepest depts. They couldn't see what was in front of them because the sea's tide was like a thousand endless belligerent whirlpools.

The ship they were in however, sank through the rough currents effortlessly and calmly.

What felt like a lifetime the currents began to settle and the underwater city of Aquitar illuminated the sea's floors suddenly, like magic.

The metamophanids, use the sea life to create and expand their cities. The buildings down below were made from what looked like gigantic colossal seashells that were abandond from the sea creatures that once lived in them.

The metamorphaniods had a special connection to the sea and everything around it. Everyone had a sealife creatures and kept them like a pet. They would light up the city with their bioluminescence and hunt at the same time.

The city to, was lit up by rare and mystical gems. That grew natually in the deepest depts of Aquitars ocean.

Yet, Dex sensed that the city was deserted. Last time he came here, he was a padawan learner with his master Ashlen Bennel. He remembered sensing complete exuberance wherever he went.

Ashlen was sent to investigate on some unusual activity. There was reports that there was some kind of chevalier movement. Chancellor Zordon of the republic, needed to understand and explore the reasons for this movement. Was it the initiation of an army of knights fit for distruction or was it completely unimpeachable?

It turned out that the chevalier movement was nothing more than a reward for five individuals for saving the civilians from a great monsterous sea creature that attacked the city. Zordon himself traveled to the planet to congratulate the worriors themselves.

The ship continued forward towards the masters castle. The castle was made out of rock that rose high above the city. At the top of the castle was the brightest light that Karone had ever seen. This light was known as The Brilliance of Aquitar.

The ship was driven into the enterence, pass the sheild that repeled the water and landed smoothly on the dry floor of the lower level hall. Dex stood up and Karone followed suit as they left the cockpit, through the walkway and out the exit.

Karone observed her surroundings and noticed that the entire hall and probably the entire castle was powered up with sheilds to keep the waters from coming in.

 _"These sheilds are for our benefit."_ Dex explained. _"The Metamophers prefer living in the sea because it's more peaceful and tranquil. We Jedi have always considered the residents of Aquitar as our allies. We both have a philosophy for peace and they prefer to keep to themselves and not get involved with any of our politics but they at least always shown their support to the republic. Now Ivan is the new Master and is causing panic in the senete. We depend on Aquitar for it's healing waters and now he has been very vocal with his support for this upcoming Morbid."_

The captain and the co-pilot stayed with the ship. At the far end of the hall ahead, were two gigantic doors that almost reached to the top of the ceiling of the hall. Dex and Karone walked forward towards the doors. They didn't walk far when they slowly and heavily began to open and Ivan who was accompanied by two gaurds walked towards the jedi and holted in front of them. He did not smile or attemp to show friendly welcome.

 _"Master Jedi..."_ Said Ivan. With a slight irritation in his voice.

 _"Master Ivan..."_ Replied Dex as both he and Karone bowed to him. " _I beleive you're expecting us?"_

 _"Expecting, yes."_ Said Ivan coldly. _"Though you are wasting your time, Jedi..."_

 _"You are worthy of our time, Master of Aquitar"_ Dex said calmly. _"We were hoping to settle an agreement with you. One where we can assist you with any issues you may have with the republic. We can come to some sort of arrangement that can deminsh the conflict between you and the senete."_

 _"I will do no such thing!"_ Ivan said hostily. _"You have no authority over me, Master Jedi. Do not bother with your jedi mind tricks. They will not work on me. The Republic is nothing but a corrupt, controlling goverment with a corrupt and controling leader..."_

 _"Zordon is a good man!"_ Karone interupted. _"He looks out for those who are less fortunate and gives them opportunities to become great and make a difference to the galaxy!"_

Dex put a hand on Karone's right shoulder to scilence her.

 _"Ah, so he's worked his magic on you has he?"_ Giggled Ivan. _"Yes, he seems to like children. They are easier to break!"_

Karone felt a surge of irritation.

 _"Calm yourself, Padawan"_ Demanded Dex as he sensed her emotions start to simmer.

She followed her masters order and settled herself. Karone took this time to survey Ivan and quickly noticed he was wearing a very sumptuous looking ring on his right ring finger that stood out from the rest of his attire.

Dex turned back to Ivan and continued calmly _"We are not here to talk about Zordon or his disposition. Neither are we here to force you into a situation that displeases you, Master of Aquitar. We are here to assist you, to guide you if need be. Master Ivan I sense great ambivalents in you and fear in your followers. We can help you if you let us."_

Ivan took a moment to think to himself.

 _"Your senses come with flaws, Jedi Knight"_ He said finally. He walked inbetween the two jedi and passed them with a swagger in his step and surveyed their ship from afar. _"You are naive. Your precious Council is crumbling. The senete is corrupt. Morbid, is growing stronger everyday to which you allow him, with your overwhelming arragance."_ He took out what looked like a flute from his belt and turned round to face the jedi. _"ENOUGH! I am growing tired of this. You stand their with authority in MY castle on MY system and you forget, that you can not escape this ocean without this spaceship!_ He pointed at the ship sharply. _You are trapped!_

 _"Do not threaten us Ivan!"_ Said Karone indignantly. As she caressed her hand on to her lightsaber.

Through the force, Dex spoke to Karone. _Remember what Master Lexian taught you. Fear, Anger, Hatred, suffering. They are the path to the dark side. Calm yourself, padawan learner. Only when you are calm, passive and at peace will you feel the force_ _flow through you. Use your power for knowledge and defence. I will give you the signal when it is time to act..._

 _"This one is subversive, Master Jedi"_ Ivan said with a sudden interest. _"Yes, I see Zordon's influance in you. He likes the couragous, the knowledgable, the hopeful and above all, the powerful. Yes, I see why he takes a liking into you. It will bring him great sorrow to here of your loss..."_

Dex and Karone made eye contact and Dex gave her the nod to say; _Now!._ Both Dex and Karone had blue lightsabers that ignited and they pointed them towards Ivan.

 _"You have given me no other alternitive Master Ivan."_ Said Dex as he started to draw near to Ivan _"I am arresting you for treason and for threatening myself and Padawan Karone."_

 _"The movement of the new empire is threatening the entire Republic!"_ Ivan corrected him. _"But before we get into the main event lets warm us all up with my very own personal extravaganza. Yes Jedi! It is time, to play the piper..."_

Ivan put the flute he was holding towards his lips and blew a tune out of it and then suddenly he lashed it out like a whip towards the Aquitalic spaceship and what sounded like a rocket lurncher a bolt of energy shot from the flute towards the ship.

BOOM! BANG!

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Shreiked Karone.

The echo of the distroyed spaceship surged the entire castle. While the Jedi felt the loss of the captain and the co-pilot life suddenly end, Ivan, and his two guards liquidized their bodies. Ivan, disappearing under the floor leaving nothing more than his ring behind.

Karone jumped and stabed the spot where Ivan had disapeared but she knew she was too late. Karone's lightsaber distroyed the ring were it lay.

 _"Now what Master?"_ Asked Karone. " _How are we going to escape now?"_

Ivan's voice echoed throughout the hall, he sounded deranged. They couldn't locate his voice, they continued to search for him through the force.

 _"Looks like the main event has been canceled ladies and gentleman dew to a unfortunate death. No worries, I have something that will BLOW your minds."_

He laughed to himself as he continued on, " _Karone, Karone, Karone... you have no idea what you have just done! You distroyed my ring! The ring that has given me my status in the ever growing empire!_

 _"Come back, Ivan!"_ Demanded Karone. _Show yourself and surrender! If you don't, then I will find you..._

 _"You are no longer in the position to give me orders padawan. You are trapped and at my mercy now. I am not affaid of your master or the entire Jedi Council. Morbid gave me that ring as a symble to the empire, to loose it would mean punishment!_

 _"We can protect you Ivan!"_ Pleaded Dex. _"Why follow an organization that you fear?"_

 _"Why do you follow an organization that is destined for failure?"_ Snapped Ivan. _"You will repay for what you have done to me! We are going to see how long a jedi can hold their breath! As I lower the sheilds, allowing you both a slow and justified death."_

His laugh was the last thing they heard before the roaring sound of the ocean came charging in like a tsunami... 


End file.
